1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric connector, especially the electric connector with an engagable structure for mounting a male connector to a female connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electric connector comprises a male connector and a female connector. In a typical electric connector, the male connector comprises a protruding block and the female connector defines a receiving hole to engage with the protruding block so as to engage the male connector with the female connector. However, it is difficult to release the male connector from the female connector by disengaging the protruding block from the receiving hole.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.